Musical Meme
by Fran-Shi
Summary: 10 canciones, 10 historias de cada interpretacion de estas con la pareja invitada: UsUk.


**_-Cae muerta sobre el teclado-yrughukuyyugjkhuytg -murmurando cosas inentendibles, hasta que alguien de la nada le tira agua, haciéndola despertar instantáneamente- Bueno gente! aqui Fran-shi con otra historia UsUk~ tras varios intentos con mis peleas de:_**  
**_1- compañeras troll, cambiando las canciones_**  
**_2- computador troll que no guarda las canciones_**  
**_3- desmotivaciones porque todo tu trabajo se vaya a la mierda e.é_**  
**_Llegó a ustedes con un meme musical que supuestamente era para relajarme, pero termine peor... XDD pero bueno~ aqui esta y si acaso tú también lo quieres hacer, sigue las siguientes reglas:_**

**_1. Coloca tu reproductor de Música en aleatorio o random._**

**_2. Escribes durante el momento que dura la canción. ¡Nada de trampas! ¡Juega limpio!_**

**_3. Simplemente, diviértete. Tu imaginación y la velocidad de tus dedos harán lo demás._**

**_Y bueno, como siempre gracias a la cinthia, mi corregidora que siempre me coloca los acentos y comas (¡si encuentran error reten a esa tipa a mi no!)_**

* * *

_**Pareja: UsxUk -AlfredxArthur****  
**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertecen, son del gran Himaruya, mientras que las canciónes... MENOS ME VAN A PERTENECER son de sus respectivos creadores**_

* * *

**_Musical Meme_**

_**1-Cantarella-Kaito**_

Un amor enfermizo.

Era lo único que se podía rescatar de aquella relación.

Alfred había estado enamorado del príncipe Arthur desde que tenía memoria, más aun, este nunca se daría cuenta.

Cansado de esto, ideo su plan, Nada podía fallar.

Le daría una droga en su amado té, luego lo llevaría a sus aposentos y ahí lo marcaría como suyo.

No, aquello no era enfermizo…

Solo era obsesión.

_**2-Love Is War- Miku Hatsune**_

Lo había perdido.

Alfred lo había perdido, más aún no se rendiría.

No importaba lo que Francia diría, él fue el primero de Arthur…

El primero que lo beso, el primero que lo hizo suyo, marcando así su cuerpo y alma…

Nadie podría decir lo contrario.

No importaba si tenía que secuestrar al inglés o matar al francés, nada de eso importaba, nada de nada.

Si tendría que jugar sucio lo haría…

Porque el inglés lo valía

Porque nadie había puesto las reglas en el juego.

Además en la guerra y en amor todo vale ¿Cierto?

_**3- Kagerou days – 96 Neko**_

La alarma sonó dando inicio a la jornada escolar.

Alfred suspiró y se levantó, dirigiéndose en donde se encontraría con Arthur, su pareja.

Este ya lo esperaba ahí con un gato.

Se tomaron de la mano y salieron del parque, Arthur estaba ansioso y Alfred estaba consciente de esto.

El chico inglés apresuro su paso y cruzo la calle cuando el semáforo estaba en rojo, no vio venir el camión y sin darse cuenta…

Alfred despertó… De nuevo aquella pesadilla, no importaba cuantas veces soñara aquello e intentara olvidarlo… Siempre su pareja moría en sus sueños… Y aquello ya estaba hartándolo.

_**4- Please world- Rin Kagamine**_

Miró como el amor de su vida se despedía de él con un beso en sus labios.

-Alfred no me abandones…-Susurró con lágrimas en los ojos- Prometiste que siempre estarías conmigo…

-Y lo haré Arthie, volveré- Le contestó con una sonrisa en sus labios-Además soy un héroe y los héroes nunca rompen sus promesas ¿No?

Y con otro beso más duradero que el anterior, se despidió y se marchó hacia el bus agitando sus manos en señal de despedida…

Y Arthur sólo suspiró, secando sus lágrimas.

Siempre… A pesar de que el mundo se acabara… El siempre esperaría a su Alfred… A su pequeño… A su Hero come hamburguesas….

_**5-Orange- Len Kagamine**_

Se encontraron ambos caminando por el hermoso atardecer, tomados de las manos.

Nada les importaba, el sólo tenerse uno al lado del otro les era suficiente…

Los prejuicios de las personas que se los comieran en salsa picante, de todos modos, ellos se tenían el uno al otro para confortarse.

-Siempre estaremos juntos ¿No?-Preguntó el más bajo mientras miraba hacia arriba y le daba un pequeño beso a su pareja en la comisura de sus labios.

Algunos miraban esto con asco y repulsión, mientras que otros con ternura y dulzura…

Pero aquello no les importó, ambos estaban en su mundo…

-Claro que si Arthie… Siempre estaremos juntos –Le sonrió y depositó otro beso.

Y ambos sonrientes, volvieron a tomarse de las manos, continuaron caminando por aquella avenida, con el sol escondiéndose lentamente y los pájaros piando dándoles en susurrantes píos su apoyo.

_**6-Cactus y espejismos- Miku Hatsune**_

Estaba en aquel cuarto blanco con una cara de suma tristeza plasmada en su rostro…

¿Cómo rayos no se dio cuenta?

Su paciente, aquel con el que siempre peleaba por estupideces… Había fallecido y lo peor… Es que él no había logrado decirle que… Lo amaba

-Soy un estúpido, ¿No, Alfred? –Le preguntó a la blanca cama, sabiendo que nadie le contestaría…

Fue tan estúpido… Y tan cobarde al no haberlo hecho…

Pero vamos… Todos le temen al rechazo y más aún él… Nadie se podría enamorar de un cejón como él…

Suspiró con acongoja mientras se disponía a ordenar mejor la habitación del americano que le robo el corazón (cursi please)… Pero no se dio cuenta… Que debajo, de todas las almohadas se encontraban unas cartas… Cada una de ellas dirigidas hacia él…

A lo mejor si se hubiera confesado antes, hubiera sentido la felicidad de tener un amor correspondido.

_**7-Break down –Girugamesh**_

Cantó con todo lo que daba sus pulmones aquella canción….

Las notas altas le desgarraron su garganta, más aun aquello no le importó…

Su vista verde se fijo en aquel niño, a quien le había escrito aquella canción, y le sonrió mientras cantaba el coro…

-¡Si puedes perseguir tus sueños con todas tus fuerzas, está bien si a veces fallas! –Cantó con más fuerza aquellas palabras…

Porque sí, quería que su pequeño hermanito menor, su pequeño Alfred, quien se encontraba escuchando y tarareando la canción, siguiera sus sueños, al igual que él y que no se rindiera, por los prejuicios de las personas…

Además….

El siempre estaría ahí para apoyarlo.

_**8-One repetion-Miku Hatsune**_

Se sentía un muñeco inservible…

Su hermano pequeño se alejó de su lado y ahora se encontraba solo, sin que nadie le diera su apoyo o le dijera cuanto lo quería…

Pero lo que más le dolía, era aquellas promesas que el menor le hizo y no le cumplió…

-Siempre te amare…

Escucho la voz de E.E.U.U haciendo eco en su cabeza, ocasionándole un dolor de cabeza pero sólo la agacho y se dispuso a llorar en silencio…

-¿Alguien me amará una vez? –Preguntó a la oscura noche, testigo de sus palabras, esperando inútilmente por una respuesta…

Pero de todos modos nadie lo escucharía… ¿La razón? Sencilla…

Solo era un muñeco que ya no le servía a nadie…

_**9-Bad Apple- Touhou**_

La música resonaba por todo el bar, pero no impidió que siguiera tomando…

Bebió y bebió hasta que perdió la noción del tiempo… Aquel tiempo que le había quitado todo…

No había sabido nada del americano hace cerca de 2 meses y aquello lo desesperó, llevándolo a aquel estado…

Ojalá el tiempo no pasara y siempre se quedara con las cosas del pasado…

Pero dios en ocasiones es malo y no siempre cumple tus deseos.

Escuchó que la puerta se abrió dando paso al americano molesto.

-Dude, no te hablo por 2 meses y ya estas así, alcohólico-Le reprendió mientras se acercaba y lo tomaba en brazos…

Si… Ahora más que nada deseaba que el tiempo no transcurriera, quien sabe, quizás después de dormirse, idearía alguna manera con sus amigos mágicos de detener el tiempo, por al menos unas cuantas horas para estar para siempre en los brazos de E.E.U.U…

Para así estar para siempre en sus brazos y con él…

_**10- Synchr**__**onicity: Meguru Sekai no Requiem- Rin & Len Kagamine**_

Su cuerpo cayó sobre las piedras pesadamente…

Sentía como la sangre escurría de su cabeza, pero aquello no le importó… Debía seguir corriendo… Lo prometió, aquel día que se llevaron a su prometido para ser el cantante del dragón prisionero de aquella cueva…

Corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas dobló por la esquina y deseó nunca haberlo hecho…

Frente a sus ojos se encontraba su amado Arthur…Sin vida…

Más aún esto no le impidió que siguiera corriendo y lo envolviera en un tierno abrazo…

Si sólo hubiera llegado antes… Si sólo…

Si sólo él le hubiera protegido mejor…

Nada de esto estaría ocurriendo…

El dragón se encontraba frente a sus ojos listo para matarlo…

Pero sólo beso con ternura los labios de su amante muerto y agarro su collar de compromiso…

-Sólo… Espero que juntos renazcamos… Y podamos vivir una vida normal… Sin dragones y nada raro… ¿Si, My Love? –Susurró a la oscura cueva con lágrimas en sus ojos.

_**11-Anata wa kuzu dawa-Luka**_

Siempre era lo mismo.

El estúpido de Alfred nunca llegaba puntual a las citas que tenían planeadas y él se quedaba esperando como idiota por más de 2 horas… Pero el muy basura, le decía que todo era culpa del trafico y él lo perdonaba.

Oh pero no, esta vez sí que no se salva de la abstinencia que le espera…

Ya lo vería, le mandaría unas bellas palabras de amor y devoción que hasta su difunta madre resucitaría y le castigaría por decir aquellas palabras…

-Eres una basura…-Susurró a la oscura noche mientras se formaba una bola de viento blanco, a causa del frio…

Pero para que andábamos con cosas como aquellas…

De todos modos el perdonaría sí o sí al americano… Porque lo amaba y nunca podría negarlo, y cuando el otro le decía que quería una noche de salvajismo con una cara de perrito abandonado… siempre cedería…

-Ah… Creo que también soy basura…-Sonrío para sí mismo y se fijo de que entremedio de las personas un rulo flotante venia corriendo hacia él…

-Arthur… Lo juro, el traficó fue-

-Mejor te callas o si no te quedas sin sexo por un año – Le tomó la mano con una cara de enojo y se fueron a su tan ansiada cita…

De todos modos, ambos eran basura.

* * *

**_Y bueno ahí estaba el fic y espero que les haya gustado... tomatazos, criticas, bombas, etc todo se acepta en review~  
Fran-shi~_**

**_[End:23-08-2013]_**


End file.
